1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a claw pole type rotating electric machine which has a claw type magnetic pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the typical rotating electric machine, much attention has been given to claw pole type rotating electric machines equipped with a stator core which has a claw type magnetic pole, in order to increase the space factor of the winding and improve utilization of magnetic flux.
In addition, in the claw pole type rotating electric machine of the prior art, in order to form the plurality of claw magnetic poles of the stator core, as is the case in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-68041 for example, magnetic poles may be formed by compacting of the soft magnetic powder.